Flat Rock
by Santana1
Summary: A/U This was an answer to "emmademarais" prompt which wanted: Leverage, Nate and Eliot, Old West AU: Nate's the sheriff and Eliot *really* doesn't like guns. This was my offering.....


Flat Rock: By Santana

This was an answer to "emmademarais" prompt which wanted:

Leverage, Nate and Eliot, Old West AU: Nate's the sheriff and Eliot *really* doesn't like guns. This was my offering.....

The sun was setting low in the Texas sky, as Eliot Spencer rode into Flat Rock. It wasn't much of a town compared to others, but after riding across nothing but dessert, with only sage brush to be seen, the town was suddenly the prettiest thing he had ever laid his blue eyes on. His horse, Thunder, also seemed to appreciate the site, as he put a bit more pep in his step and snorted with the effort. While his horse anticipated oats and fresh water, Eliot looked forward to a stiff shot of whiskey, and maybe even a pretty saloon girl...or two.

It wasn't his first trip to Flat Rock, so he knew the lay of the land pretty well. He tied off his paint in front of the saloon, and gave Thunder a quick pat on his neck; a silent promise that he would be well taken care of later. The old Pinto knew that his master would follow through on the unspoken promise...he always did.

Before entering the fine drinking establishment, the tired cowboy knocked off about a weeks worth of dust and half of the dirt from the West Texas plains from his pants and his boots. A bath would probably do wonders for his tired and aching body, but that would wait. His throat needed a good washing, with a not so good whiskey...which he was sure to find here.

He saddled up to the bar and tossed his nickel down. The barkeep noticed the money, then the man, and quickly filled a shot glass and slid it to the waiting hand. The place was jumping, with the normal customers and a group of rowdy men fresh off of a drive. They were looking to let off a little steam after nothing but cows and each others company for the last month and a half.

Eliot scanned the room, trying to gauge the type of night he would have. A not so friendly poker game in the corner...good stakes though, gauging from the pile of money in the center of the table. The piano player banged out a tune that was familiar and several of the cowhands were dancing around with the saloon girls. Other hands were trading stories of the trail, and drinks. And there at the end of the bar sat Sheriff Nathan Ford....He was more of the town drunkard than he was a sheriff. Eliot didn't think much of him and figured the badge was just for show more than anything else.

Applause rang out as the music came to an end and Miss Sophie came out on stage. She was not only the owner of the saloon, but she was also the main attraction. The applause died down, but Sheriff Ford continued to clap. It was common fodder around town that they were an item. The sheriff would never commit to her, thinking that she could honestly do better. But Miss Sophie would never think of looking at another man, so she would settle for whatever Ford would give.

She sang a few songs Eliot had never heard of, proclaiming they were hits in some place called New York. Eliot figured that they could keep their songs if all of them sounded that bad. In the corner, the poker game was coming to a head as the pot grew bigger, and as the money ran out, the horses and whatever else was owned went in. It was down to two players, each as headstrong as the other...neither willing to back down and accept defeat. Now it was a battle of wills, as the men stared each other down. Eliot knew this was going to end badly. He cast a quick glance at the sheriff, who had his attention on the nights entertainment.

Turning back to the game, he watched as the final call was made....the cards were shown....anger flared....the table was flipped sending cash, drinks and cards flying....guns were drawn, but only one fired....one man went down. This all happened within a matter of a second. By the time the body had hit the dusty wood planked floor, the shooters actions sunk in causing him to panic. He grabbed the first person handy, which happened to be a young blonde that had worked in the saloon for a while now. Eliot had noticed her before, and remembered that her name was Parker.

"I...I...didn't mean to shoot him." The armed man called out, holding an arm around Miss Parker's neck and slowly backing towards the door.

Eliot looked back at the Sheriff who was trying to calm Miss Sophie. Sighing, knowing that if no one else was to get hurt, he was going to have to take matters into his own hands. He caught Miss Parker's attention and glanced down at the shooter's foot. She smiled at him once she caught his meaning. With all of her might, she brought her foot down on the tender part of his foot and dug her high heel in hard into the mans boot. The shooter's grip loosened, allowing her to free herself. Eliot went for the man's gun, not knowing that the Sheriff had taken aim.

Eliot had the man's gun out of his hand, and the man on the floor, when Nate's bullet found a new home in his shoulder. The pain only seemed to enrage and give him more strength to manhandle the man beneath him. Two fists to the jaw, and the shooter was out, allowing Eliot to fall to his side and finally acknowledge the fire demanding attention in his shoulder. His teeth clenched, he closed his eyes tightly against the growing pain.

"Someone call for the Doc!" Miss Sophie called. He could feel someone putting pressure on the wound so he opened his eyes just enough to see who. It was Miss Parker with a table cloth wadded up against his shoulder. "Thank you...That was a pretty brave thing you did." She said, her eyes briefly meeting his before returning to his shoulder.

"It weren't nuthin' ma'am." He said, through a forced smile for the lady he saved. "Who shot me?" He asked. Parker looked up and Spencer followed her gaze.

The sheriff was now standing over him. Pushing up the brim of his black Stetson with his pistol, he said, "That would be me. Sorry 'bout that son, but you got in the way." Ford motioned for a few of his deputies to take the shooter into custody. He would be dealt with later.

"Yeah, I see that." He winced as Miss Parker applied more pressure. "This is why I really hate guns." He added in a low rough voice, while allowing his eyes to drift closed again.

"Doc's here." Miss Sophie said as she made her way to Nate's side.

The doctor looked Eliot over, noting the exit wound. "Well, it's through and through. We'll get you to the office and I'll stitch you up. You won't be riding for a few days, but I think you'll be fine." The old man winked and patted the injured man's good shoulder.

The sheriff helped the doc get Eliot to his feet. "I'm truly sorry son. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He asked as they walked out into the cool night air. Thunder's snort caught the injured man's attention.

"Yeah, take care of my horse for me. I promised him the finest hay and oats the stable has." Eliot said.

"Consider it done." He said. "Hardison, take care of the man's horse." Ford called out to his deputy. The other man nodded, and led the horse to the stable.

Eliot didn't remember much after that, things began to blur....then they finally went black.

When he awoke the next day, Miss Parker was sitting at the foot of his bed. "'Bout time you woke up." She said with a mischievous smile. "How are you feelin'?"

Eliot tried to push himself up and winced from the pain. "It smarts a might, but I've had worse." He said, finally getting settled, leaning against the old iron headboard. "I didn't expect to see you sittin' here."

"Didn't have much else to do....least wise, not 'til tonight. 'Sides, I thought you might like some company." Miss Parker said.

Eliot smiled, he knew he liked this girl. "That was right nice of you."

They chatted for a while, and when Eliot slept, Miss Parker watched over him.

In the end, the shooter met his maker....The cowboy got the girl....and the horse got his hay. All in all, it was a normal day in Flat Rock.

The End


End file.
